A Night Alone
by Sorida
Summary: She still loved him, she just couldn't let him go. She was grounded, Earth-bound. He was defying gravity. It was then she realized, she wanted to be too. One-shot, but it's not who you think.


_Summary: He had left those many years ago. She moved on, but one night makes her rethink the position she has found herself in. She wants to meet him again, to touch the stars by his side. But she is Earth-bound; he is defying gravity._

_A/N: A spur of the moment, angst-y little one shot. It's really not who you might think it is…although, that just gave away the surprise at the end. Sorry to few of you expecting an Invader Dib update, but I my brain needs a break. Seriously, I have all these plot ideas floating around in my head that have no time to be written down. I shoved them in a memory vault for now since I'm feeling all teen angst-y and depressed again. My cure: write a depressing WALL-E story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, the amazing people at PIXAR do. I can't think of anything clever to say since Chemistry fries my brain. Yes, I am a failure at that subject. I do not use "fail" as a noun, it is a verb._

A calm and peaceful silence blanketed the small community of humans. Among the old, decaying wreckage of a once thriving metropolis stood garbage towers taller than the Axiom itself; all just looming over the small community of humans intermingling with their robot counterparts. After half a century back on Earth, the humans were able to restore the fields to their former glory. Small saplings dotted the many blossoms of flowers, signaling that a tree was on its way. The grass danced as a cool night breeze swept by the field, each rippling to and fro as a drop of water hitting the surface of a spring. In the distance, an old WALL-E transporter truck was visible, bathed in the moonlight of a cloudless sky. Not a single being was stirred.

However, one lone figure sat atop a hill, overlooking the city, the truck, and the Axiom. A small robot was leaning against the sapling at its peak, eyes trained directly towards the moon above. She reached her arm out next to her, but then quickly withdrew it. She looked towards the ground and sighed as the breeze stirred the grass below. How she missed her lover so.

It had been years ago, the accident, when the humans were trying to destroy the trash towers. They shouldn't have started the monumental task yet, they weren't ready, too ill-prepared. Despite this knowledge, they proceeded with their plans. It seemed to be working at first; they restarted the old laser cutters that were still pointed at the first row of towers after eight hundred years of disuse. She was waiting for her lover, knowing she wouldn't have to float by the rusted street sign for long, for her lover never liked to make her wait longer than she should. He had always been punctual, something she missed very much.

As he was approaching her, rolling as fast as he could, she heard a low groan. Looking up, she quickly realized that a laser had misfired and, instead of vaporizing the trash tower, had set it off-balance. All the carefully compacted cubes rained down on the street she was floating on. She was a safe distance away, but her lover wasn't. Against all logic programmed into her, she raced ahead as fast as she could dare to go. He looked at her, terrified as the garbage came closer and closer. At that point, they both knew it was futile. But who ever said that you should give up on love?

Against the odds, she kept pushing forward, barely dodging the cubes. He tried to roll towards her, but dared not to after a cube nearly crushed him. She was inches away when time stopped. They both saw the shadow and they both knew it would be too late. They shared one last moment together, looking deeply into the other's eyes, looking beyond mere circuitry and programming to the personality that had been born when AUTO was defeated. Both knew of the other's love and both accepted their fate.

He had been crushed, she had survived. If only it had been the other way around or if the collapse had taken her too; then maybe they could have been together forever, flying through the stars, seeing the wonders of the universe. But she was grounded, Earth-bound. He was defying gravity.

As the night wore on, she realized her desire. She wanted to defy gravity; she wanted to be with him with all of the emotion she could muster. She had almost done it before, but if it wasn't for her close friends, she wouldn't be reminiscing of her love. Another realization hit her, she couldn't leave. He wouldn't have wanted her to. He would have wanted her to live. Not survive, but live. She had seen it in his eyes that day; he was begging her to go on, not to waste her life grieving. But could she really do it?

The humans still needed her. If she wasn't around, who would save those people who needed her assistance? Who else was suitable for the task? No one but her, she was caring, she understood the humans and their emotions while the others were subject to logic and reasoning. She was the one they called when they needed emotional support, not another unit of her kind. They empathized with her when things went wrong, and she empathized back. She and the humans knew the pain of losing a loved one, something some of the others had not experienced. That is, with the exception of EVE on the day they returned to Earth.

She would go on, live once again with some help along the way. She had WALL-E, she had EVE; she had HANS and all the others she met in that damn repair ward, a crutch to rely on when her emotions ran amuck, a security blanket to hold dear to her heart. Casting one final glance at the stars above, she said her good bye. She would still love M-O, and she would carry out his final request. After all, if she still loved M-O, then M-O would be waiting for his first and only love, D-FIB.

_A/N: What did you think? By the way, this was my very first WALL-E story and I'm still surprised that I didn't write about EVE or WALL-E. Well, I still like the M-O/D-FIB pairing. I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
